


Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of

by sephmeadowes



Series: Eat, Death, Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Girls Falling In Love With the Wrong Boys, Horror, Magic, Making Very Bad Choices, Resurrection, Witches, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: “This is one of the oldest forms of magic in existence. They wrote stories about soul mates and how it could overcome even death itself.”
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Eat, Death, Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909150
Kudos: 1





	Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of

Rebecca had not had a real conversation with Victoria Frost for over two years. Ever since their childhood friendship withered and died upon arrival at St. Joan’s School for Exceptional Ladies, they had passed by each other like ghosts through the hallways as if they had never known each other at all. She was more than surprised when she got the call that Victoria was in town and asked to be picked up at the train station. Rebecca tried to be patient, knowing even after all this time that Victoria had always been a waiting game.

Until Rebecca brought up a story about Victoria’s brother, Tobias, and the brunette finally dropped that too bright smile she had plastered on her face. She carefully put down her empty teacup and stared at Rebecca with a question in her electric blue eyes. This somberness suited her. And Victoria reached over and took her hand in hers.

“I need a favor,” she said softly. “A big one.”

“What for?”

There was a pause. It felt like they were both holding their breaths. Rebecca wasn’t surprised at the ulterior motive. Victoria never really changed. It was almost comforting.

“I’m going to bring my brother back.”

Rebecca closed her eyes and pulled her hand away. She shouldn’t have been so shocked. Victoria had adored Tobias, despite always being treated as the lesser child by their parents. Tobias, the golden son, whom everyone adored, had been a good, big brother. He was the only person that truly loved Victoria and his death was unacceptable for her to swallow.

“Hear me out,” Victoria insisted. “I found a ritual…”

“Of course you did,” Rebecca opened her eyes and stared at her desperate face. “Shouldn’t you be asking your friends for help with this?”

“Don’t be petty,” the brunette nearly growled. “I did ask them and they _are_ helping but I need you.”

“Why?”

Victoria grabbed Rebecca’s wrist until her hand was facing upwards on the kitchen table, fingers tracing the birthmark on her wrist. It looked almost like scar tissue, a curving line that slashed across her wrist and over blue veins. She hadn’t known what it was until she was four years old and she met the Frost family at a luncheon. It was a soul mate mark, her grandma had explained, one a direct inverse to the one Tobias had on his wrist.

But even in a world of witchcraft and magic, soul mates weren’t anything extraordinary. The universe telling you that a person was meant to complete you had not seemed to matter to Tobias who had always been kind and polite but nothing more. He ignored her hopeful gazes and dated other girls. And once her futile crush simmered down to disappointment, she decided to follow his example and live her own life ignoring anything about soul mates and destiny.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” She tried to take her wrist back but Victoria held on. “It’s just a birth mark.”

“No, it’s not,” Victoria pressed on. “This is one of the oldest forms of magic in existence. They wrote stories about soul mates and how it could overcome even death itself.”

“Fanciful myths,” Rebecca sighed. “Fairytales and love stories that more often than not ended badly.”

“Not all of them.”

“But too few for comfort,” She winced as Victoria’s nails were digging lightly into one of her veins. “And besides, necromancy is advanced spell craft. We would need a-”

“Coven,” Victoria nodded. “I have one.”

There would be six of them in total, the four other girls from old, magical families. No new blood for this coven. They were girls that had known each other their whole lives through their families intertwined allegiances with each other. The Frosts had many allegiances due to the political ambitions of the Head of the family. Victoria would’ve had to call in every favor she could find to make this coven happen and she succeeded.

It was a little odd to make chit chat as they’d broken into the Frosts’ mausoleum to get Tobias’ body.

“What is that for?”

Genevieve had a sledgehammer in hand. “What does it look like, _ma cherie_?”

“The less magic we use for this the better,” Meredith explained. “We’ll need all our magic for the ritual.”

“ _Oui_ ,” Genevieve gleefully raised the sledgehammer to start demolishing the granite. “And when will I ever get the chance to use a sledgehammer again?”

None of them said anything as Genevieve broke through the engraving with Tobias’ name. The broken granite fell to the floor and Rebecca had to remind herself that they were safe from people finding them. There was nobody in that cemetery in the middle of the night and the Frosts’ rarely came to their ancestral home during this season. When Genevieve was finally finished, they illuminated their flashlights over the dark opening and found the end of a coffin.

It took all of them to pull out the coffin and carry it outside. It was pitch black in the cemetery and Natalia had to stop helping with the coffin to light the way to the shallow grave they dug out earlier. They carefully lowered the coffin into the ground and picked up the shovels to begin burying it. They were panting and sweating by the time they were done. Adelaide began setting up the salt circle around the grave while Natalia helped her light up candles.

The sun was almost rising when they finished with the ritual. Victoria despite giving up literal sweat, blood, and tears didn’t look tired. Hope was glittering in her eyes as she patiently stared down at the grave for anything to happen. Rebecca felt weary and exhausted after such a long night and she wanted a nap more than anything else.

She moved to where Victoria was standing. Adelaide had bandaged up the hand she’d cut for the ritual and even with a healing spell, the wound would take a few minutes to disappear. Victoria had refused to eat or drink and was still determinedly waiting for something to happen. Rebecca stared down at the freshly buried grave and imagined Tobias in his coffin waiting to take his first breath.

Victoria turned to her. “Call to him.”

“I don’t think….”

“Please just say his name,” the brunette insisted. “He needs you.”

Rebecca closed her eyes and complied. “Tobias?”

“Keep going.”

“Tobias, I’m here,” she continued. “Can you hear me? Follow my voice.”

The silence in the cemetery was almost deafening. The other girls kept quiet as she called out for Tobias. There was no answer. Then, just as the sunrise began to bathe them in light, Tobias’ hand pulled through the ground.

Victoria didn’t hesitate as she moved forward, digging at the dirty with her bare hands to help him out. The other girls stood followed her, forgetting about the shovels as they helped to pull Tobias from his grave. He was filthy, covered in dirt, his skin ashen grey as his head finally pulled up from the ground and he took in a lungful of air. Rebecca stood frozen as Victoria began to cry in relief and joy as she pulled him into a hug. Over Victoria’s shoulder, Tobias opened his eyes but instead of blue, they were a chilling blood red.

They stared in horror as he opened his mouth and sharp teeth bit into Victoria’s neck. Adelaide let out a scream as he tore off his sister’s head off, her body crumbling to the ground like a puppet cut off its strings. Before any of them could think to cast a spell for protection, he moved impossibly fast and attacked Natalia next. She screamed before he crushed her neck in his hands like an empty soda can with a sickening crunch. Adelaide sobbed as knocked her to the ground and ripped her jaw from her face, her tongue lolling out obscenely over her as she began to choke on her blood.

Genevieve and Meredith had ran, abandoning Rebecca who had crumbled to the ground in terror and shock. She didn’t know what to do and could only stare wide-eyed as Tobias began to make his way towards her. He knelt down in front of her, covered in dirt and blood, and reached for her. His fingers gently cupped her face and she closed her eyes, trembling in fear.

His cold breath fanned her face as he moved closer and with his raspy voice said, “I found you.”


End file.
